I know, John
by thegirlwithascarf
Summary: John come back to 221B for a last visit and meet a familiar person. Fluffly.


- John! My dear – Mrs. Hudson said while she hugged John at the 221B's door – Come in !

It was a rain day, a cold afternoon .John had determined to move from London . It had been 3 months until the last visit that he did at the gravestone of the only dectetive consultor in the world, his best friend, Sherlock Holmes.

-So, how is you and Mary going ? – Mrs Hudson asked to John while they both starting walking up stairs.

-Good – John cleaned his throat- We will be moving next week . Hmm ...Mrs Hudson – he stoped in the middle of the stairs – I'm just here to take some stuff that I left here for just so long . I wanted to, if I could, go there alone – John nodded his head to the door up they - you know...

-Oh, I understand dear ! Take the time you need – said a bit anxiety , what made John confused , then she delivered the door's key – If you need something, I'm down here ,hm ? .

-Thank you – John smiled, and started to walking up the stairs again .

Sherlock was sit there again in his chair. He looked at the darkness on the flat . So empty , all the thing in their old spots. When he told he was not dead, to , it needed a effort to keep her mouth shut about it . She was not the first one to knew about it , Molly knew it since the Reinchenbach Fall, actually she helped him in it.. Mycroft knew it too since the beggining . Then he told Greg. They did a good job keeping it in secret.

There is no more time , Sherlock's mind said for him. He tought that was his time to be back. He had indeed with all the Moriaty's henchmens . And John was moving, Sherlock could not keep more time with this .He was lost in his toughts, in the middle of the dark place but so familiar when he hord a noise in the door at his front.

John stoop a second in front of the door, before he turn the key on the door lock .

Then his eyes met a familiar figure on the old chair in the middle of the flat . He stood there, stoped for ,what looked for him, minutes , and the world began to spinning around his feets. He could not believe. Not.

-Sherl...- His low voice died in his mouth. He pressed his lips, in fear of his voice draw out so weak. He just was watching Sherlock, his mind so confused, trying to understand what his eyes was seeing.

Then Sherlock raised of the chair and started to walk in the John's direction. And stoped a three feet of John. – John. I – Sherlock had been interrupted by a John's punch.

-YOU'RE BASTARD ! –– John screamed when he met Sherlock's face. All the pain he had feeling in all that time , came in one second. He was so angry, so angry! He fell betrayed , he felt like he could punched Sherlock in the face until he fell tired. – H-HOW ? No, wait... Wh-why- John blinked.

- John...I'm sorry- Sherlock said like he expected the punch, but let it go .

-THREE YEARS ,SHERLOCK! THREE BLOODY YEARS! – John stoped in front of sherlock while this one was checking if he nose was bleeding.- HO- NO, WHY YOU DID THAT?. DO YOU KNOW OF WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?

-John, look I know that you are angry bu-

-ANGRY ? FOR GOD'S SAKE SHERLOCK! I'VE BEEN VISITING YOUR GRAVESTONE FOR 2 YEARS.

-I know.

- You know? – his voice died, he knows...John's eyes meets Sherlock's one.

- I've been there John...on the gravestone, when you visited it.- Sherlock said looking almost as the old Sherlock, but with a bit of pain pairing on his voice.

John could not speak 'He know...he heard what I said'. He didn't know what do.

-That is why I am here, John. – Sherlock put John off his thoughts making the doctor meet his pale blue eyes.

- That is why what ? – John didn't know if he were supose to feel sad, angry or happy, he just stood there digesting the moment.

- I could not let you go John...- Sherlock began to make his way more closer to John- I'm sorry John.

John almost laughed, he was so tired. – Sherlock I'm moving from London, I-

-I know John – Sherlock was really close of John now, he could feel his breathe.

– I had heard you on the gravestone. That's why I'm here –John felt Sherlock's hand in his neck and he understood what would happen next. The Sherlock's lips were soft and began gently but soon grew to a passionate kiss, both of the two men putting all his love and yearning in that kiss. – I love you John, I can't see you go, I love you John so much- Sherlock said, between he to breathe again, but never taking his eyes off of the John's one.

- I love you too – John said, with a beggining of tears purring his eyes, he start to smilling, forgetting everything and everyone that was not he and Sherlock – I love you , you're an idiot.

-I know .- And Sherlock smilled too.


End file.
